The Battle Field Transformed
by The Lord of War
Summary: The battlefield has changed time and time again. Through each instrument of war its horrors have increased. Many have added their creations to its bloody legacy. But few have managed to transformed the battlefield in such a way. That it changes the course of human history.
1. A Change Of Heart

**New attempt at a story for those of you who don't know me I'm the Lord of war. For those of you who do know me( small percent)bear with me you won't be disappointed. I've been a Metal Gear Solid fan since playing Twin Snakes. As for Naruto...eh I have to be honest I haven't watched any episodes since Naruto Shippuden season two. I either outgrew it or it stopped appealing to me. But I still hold fond memories of it. This story was inspired by Kenchi618. To be more precise is wonderful story The Battle Never Ends. To be even more precise the Omake within that story. The Heartbreak kid! which by the way I used half that story. In my flashback scene. But other than that. This story is 100% original. If you're wondering how Naruto came to be in the Metal Gear Solid universe just read that story. My work is more of a alternate reality. Much like Marvels What If comics.**

**Special thanks to Shakko and XxDreaming of RealitiyXx for Beta testing.**

* * *

** The Battle Field Transformed**

**Chapter 1: A Change of Heart**

* * *

(February 10th, 2008 - Near the Canadian Border )

Dr. Hal Emmerich, or better known as "Otacon", typed away at his keyboard. Like a man possessed. Or someone who was trying very hard to forget something very upsetting that he just found out. Unfortunately for Dr. Emmerich, it was the latter.

"Come on come on come on." Said Otacon, to no one in particular. Why can't I just forget it all?" What could have possibly caused such a gentle and demure man to be so worked up?

"Dammit it's not working." Otacon sighed, "No matter what I do, I can't get over the fact that Naruto…slept with Wolf." Thought Otacon, as he typed away at his keyboard; searching for any information classified or otherwise on where George Sears might've been. So far no such luck. It was as if he's just disappeared off the face of the earth after Sierra Leone. Otacon had just about checked every available escape route. He could've taken out of Sierra Leone. No airliner showed him as a passenger booked on any of their flights. He had even checked the video recording of every airport security camera; near any terminal passengers were disembarking from their flight out of Sierra Leone.

Otacon stopped typing and just laid his head on his keyboard. "Oh how I wish I never asked that stupid question." He thought, as he started to remember how it all transpired a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

(_12 days ago-Philanthropy safe house._)

_"Hey Naruto."_

_The younger blonde perked up when he heard his name coming from Otacon. He turned around in his chair to face Naruto, thus the soldier tilted his head while wondering what he wanted, "Yeah? What's up? You need me to go into town to get you something?"_

_"No it's nothing like that. I just want to ask you something" Otacon said before letting out a sigh; wondering how he was going to go about having this conversation with the young blond, "Well it's just…Naruto you seem like the kind of guy that pretty good at getting women."_

_"What?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. It took all Naruto's self-control to not start laughing uproariously at the scientist,for the sake of being polite and that Otacon was a decent enough guy. So he decided to hear out his reasoning, "What in Kami's name would make you think that? And why aren't you asking Snake this? He's like fourteen years older than me. Isn't he your best friend?"_

_"Well yes but…Does Snake really strike you as the kind of guy that's knowledgeable on women? Unlike him, you have an amazing track record. Well there's Meryl, Wolf, and apparently even Catherine likes you." Otacon tried to explain, "There's got to be a reason for it, so come on and let a guy in on your secret." He prodded before he had to duck a shoe being chucked at him, "Hey! What's the big idea, it was just a question! You could've said no."_

_"A dumbass question." Naruto said with a twitching eye at Otacon's insinuation, "First of all I never did anything with Meryl. Ever. I'm not her type…I think she's into guys that are a little more evenly balanced than me. Then there's Kitty. The brother complex she has is not particularly returned by me, even though it's kind of cool and shows how awesome I am. And Wolf-." He then stopped in his tracks, "Wait, how'd you know I've been with Wolf?" He never told him that, he never told anyone that could Otacon be psychic the blonde wondered._

_"It was just an assumption like the rest." Otacon said, adjusting the glasses on his face looking the blond straight in the eye, "I thought you'd dated everyone I named at some point or another and since you took Meryl and Wolf away from Shadow Moses. I figured you'd had a relationship with them at one point in time. I mean, why else would you have gone to such extreme lengths to care for them? Otacon thought Naruto was a player or a ladies' man? Maybe he wasn't as smart as we thought he was._

_Yeah, he was a ladies' man with no ladies around whatsoever. The only lady, if you could call her that, that he'd been with, was Sniper Wolf. And the reason she was into him wasn't for the most sane reasons, but then again he wasn't complaining._

_'Seriously, Wolf gets aroused just by me dodging her shots. He wanted to know what he had done in front of Otacon to ever convince him that he was some kind of smooth operator. Does he think I'm James Bond or something?'_

_"Date? Relationship?" Naruto said as if these were foreign words to him in a language he couldn't speak, "When the hell would I have time to date or have an actual girlfriend in between all of the secrets and getting shot at?"_

_"Then what do you mean by you saying you've been with Wolf? What else could that have implied?"_

_Silence settled between the two as they both stared into each other's eyes until a slightly nervous Naruto slowly stood up, "I think I've said too much." And with that, he walked outside into the wilderness and shut the door behind him before strolling out further away from the building. Hey, Otacon was a smart guy, which meant it was only a matter of time before he pieced the phrasing together and-._

_"Noooo!"_

_"Bingo._" _Thought Naruto when he heard Otacon scream from inside the house and hurriedly walked away faster into the wilderness. To escape Otacon shrieks of sorrow._

_"I knew I should've went with Snake and Catherine for that supply run into town. Maybe they need some help caring the supplies back to the safe house." Thought the blonde hopefully; deciding to do just that._

_Meanwhile, back in the safe house, Otacon was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He was sprawling on the floor. As if he was having a seizure. Well…it would have looked very much like a seizure…if it wasn't for the hysterical crying and hair pulling._

_"He slept with her. He honestly to God slept with her. Without even being in a relationship with her." Shouted Otacon to no one. Thousands of questions raced through his mind at that particular moment._

_"Is she into younger men? Is she into blondes? Does she like dangerous me? Is he bigger than me?" Said Otacon out loud, looking at the floor as if it had the answers to those very questions. The disconsolate look that Otacon had at that precise moment could have moved even the most selfish cold hearted killers into altruistic._

_"I thought they might have been in a relationship, by the way they acted around each other. But I never assumed for a minute. That their relationship went that far." Said Otacon as he finally started to get up. Once he got up, he started making his way past the living room filled with computers screens and other necessary electronics. Finally, he reached his destination; the safe house bathroom._

_Otacon opened the door and went inside, leaving it wide open. He stopped right in front of the bathroom sink; where in front was a large rectangle mirror. As he got close he could see his reflection. What greeted him was a lanky, meek looking 27 -year-old man with shoulder length brown hair. An average Joe, by any accounts, if it wasn't for two minor details. The reflection also showed a man with bloodshot eyes and a face so dejected; you couldn't help but feel sorry for him._

_Otacon turned on the faucet and started to splash some water on to his face. Rather roughly. "Oooh... I don't know…" He wept, "Why…am I so surprised?" He spoke to his own reflection. "Of course she'd be into men just like him! It makes perfect sense." Shouted Otacon without stuttering._

_He raised his head to look at his reflection. Staring right at himself. "What could you have possibly offered her?" Still staring at his reflection right in the eyes, he muttered." Could you fight beside her on a mission? Could you defend her from her enemies? Could you kill when the situation calls for it? When she needs you to?" Asked Hale to his reflection._

_His reflection stared at him with an pessimistic expression; as if telling him 'Why do you ask questions you're ready know the answer to? You couldn't do any of those things. You can't and you never will be able to. Why would you even think otherwise?'_

_"You're right, I can't do any of those things. But he can, can't he? We've seen him do it before haven't we?" He talked to his reflection as if it were another person, "He can do all the things we can't. All the things that really matter to her. All the things that she needs."_

_His answer just made him even more depressed, but he couldn't stop himself. It was as if he needed to say what he felt in his heart. "That's why she never bothered with you. Back at shadow Moses. Share she was nice to you. But we both know you were just a means to an end. She needed you stay on task. To finish Rex. So her and the rest of Foxhound could have their secret weapon ready when the time came." Hal said out loud._

_"That entire time, that's what you were. A means to an end. That's all you're good for. That's all you'll ever be good for." Shouted Hal to himself. "Did you really believe a woman of her caliber would be into you? Just look at you, you're a walking, stirring rod." Hal said, referring to his thin and tall status." Compared to Naruto's athletic type body. You're nothing more than a walking skeleton." Hal continued. His mind was racing with comparisons between him and Naruto. And no matter how times he rethought his description of himself, Naruto always beat him by a ratio of 9/10._

_He compared all of both his and Naruto noticeable features and both of their accomplishments. And time after time, thought after thought, question after question, he always came up short. "I can't compete with Naruto.'' Said how Hal out loud with a reluctant tone._

_"Is this a sign? Should I just move on? Forget about Wolf?" Hal thought to himself, only to hear a small voice that said yes. Coming from what he assumed, that was the upper part of his mind. Where the cerebrum was located. "Great now my sub-conscience tells me to move on. I could've used that answer a couple of years earlier.'' Replied Hale with an annoyed and snappy voice._

_"You didn't ask.' answered the voice._

_"Okay, that's it, I'm officially a few nuts short of a full pouch. As Snake would say.'' Said Hal as he started to moved away from the sink,leaving the bathroom; walking back into the living room. He stopped right next to a circular table with four wooden chairs._

_At that precise moment. Naruto, Catherine, and Snake came in through the front door. Each of them holding a bag full of supplies. Naruto was the first one to notice him and start to slowly walk towards him._

_"Hey Otacon just bought you about a whole month's supply of your favourite goodies.' Said Naruto, with a pitying marring his face. That just made Otacon a whole lot more angrier. The glazed expression he was shooting at Naruto. Should have been fair warning enough for the blonde._

_*Crash*_

_"OW! Did you just throw a chair at me? That freaking hurt!"_

_The blonde's shocked expression, mixed with Catherine, and Snake's quizzical expression, made it all worth while in Hal's mind._

* * *

_(Present date, Philanthropy safe house. Some place near the Canadian border.)_

Hal finally raised his head from his keyboard and smiled, thinking back to the argument they had after that little display. The shit that Catherine gave to Naruto, after he revealed that little piece of information to her; paled in comparison to anything he could have thought of. That didn't necessary mean he stopped trying.

Though he could've have done without Snake's witty sarcasm or the smirk. That crossed his face when he found out. Or those comments of his questioning his mental sanity. Yes, he most definitely could've done without the comments. But other than that, Snake really tried to be a friend; telling him that while love can bloom on the battlefield, it is much like love _outside_ of the battlefield; a two-way street. Or something like that. He wasn't really paying attention at that point.

"Jesus, I have to do something to get this out of my head. But what?" Thought Hal, who just sat there, thinking but coming up with nothing. So he decided to check his e-mail. Well, his e-mail address under a fake alias by the name of HalJordan9000 . He was careful not to reveal any information that might tie him to Shadow Moses. Proving that he was Hal Emmerich. That and he wired his e-mail address through different servers. Constantly changing the servers. That allowed him to keep in contact with little friends and relatives he had.

As he was checking his e-mail, he could see that he had one new mail. And that it was from an actual acquaintance of his. To be more precise, a fellow engineer from the Metal Gear Solid Rex project. By the name of Dr. Richard J Farnsworth. He and Hal had struck a quick friendship between them; through their mutual love of science, robotics, and mechanical engineering. And there mutual shared dream of developing a Mech-type robot.

To put a long story short, Farnsworth was the only friend he made in Shadow Moses. That didn't know how to use a gun, or killed anyone. He had lost touch with Farnsworth after shadow Moses. Only to find out a year later, he had opened up an electronics store in Queens,New York.

He had been surprised that someone with multiple PhDs had quit his career and opened up a simple store out in Queens. But that was before he found out that most of the scientists and engineers, who worked on the Metal Gear Rex project, had been blacklisted. No employer in their respective fields would touch them. He had even heard rumours that some of them had fallen prey to alcoholism and that one had even committed suicide.

"What a mess that whole thing with Rex was. So many people lives were lost or ruined." Thought Emmerich. The shameful part of it was he was kind of glad that he wasn't the only normal person that Shadow Moses had affected.

Disasters of that kind are easier to bear with when you have others that are going through the same hardships. Other people who you can relate to. Because honestly he couldn't relate to what Naruto, Snake, Wolf and Meryl were going through.

That's why Hal was so glad to hear from his old colleague. He immediately opened the e-mail address and read out loud.

"Hey Gundam." It was his nickname to Hal. Because of his favourite anime series. Mobile Suit Gundam.

"I hope this message finds you in good health and great financial success. Just how I am." Strange, he seemed overly happy. Guess he must be doing alright for himself.

"I'm still out here in Queens. And let me tell you business is booming. The opposite sex are really starting to take notice of my financial success. I should've gone into the business world a long time ago buddy boy."

_How much money can you make from owning one store? _Thought Emmerich.

"Anyways, enough about me. Have you given any thought to that business proposal of mine? About you coming down here to Queens to work for me." To tell you the truth, Emmerich really hadn't thought much of his proposal. He ran it through Snake once. Only to be met with laughter. Apparently, he thought it was his attempt at subtle humour. And that was the last he thought of it.

"I know you're hesitant. I mean who wouldn't be? How much can a store owner actually make? But as we both know by now after MGRP (Metal Gear Rex Project), what's apparent is not what is real."

That was a lesson that everyone that was involved in Shadow Moses had learned the hard way. No matter the reason why you were there. Everyone from the lowest grunt to the highest paid executive at Arms Tech. They all learned it.

"But what could Farnsworth possibly be doing? That he feels the need for secrecy." Thought Hal to himself.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come down here? From wherever you are. Get a real hands-down feel of what I am offering you. And if you don't like it, you can leave hands down without any problems. What do you say Gundam?"

Hal's immediate response was to reject Farnsworth after. But as he began to type he started thinking, he thought maybe this proposal wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe Farnsworth's offer wasn't as shallow as it seemed.

He deleted what he previously wrote. And started to think about the pros and cons of Farnsworth proposal. "I could use some time off. From all this Metal Gear, Patriot hunting and psychotic Ex-President business…some time off might also get my mind away from...thinking about her, about Wolf." Thought Otacon.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't really felt needed here in a while." Not since Catherine started to take over for him on the information gathering. The Fantastic Four as he called it. Start to feel more and more like the dynamic trio. And he wasn't one of them.

"This might be a good opportunity for me. It might not be worthwhile financially; but socially a chance to talk to a fellow scientist. Without all the craziness. With all the shooting. Without all the cloaks and daggers bullshit. This might actually do me some good." Said Hal to no one in particular.

He immediately started typing; informing Farnsworth that while he hasn't accepted his business proposal, he was excepting his invitation to go down to New York City. He'd never actually been to New York. Well, he had, but that was work related. And spent most of the time assisting Snake in whatever way he could. So yes, this might be a very worthwhile endeavour. There's only one thing he had to do. It was probably the hardest part to inform the others.

* * *

(Informing Snake)

Otacon: "Um, Snake?

Solid Snake: "Yes Otacon what is it? Did you find any leads on where George Sears might be hiding?"

Otacon: "Um, no nothing like that. It has nothing to do with George Sears, or any new Metal Gear popping up or the Patriots. It's...It's something else; something more personal.''

Solid Snake: "..."

Otacon: "Snake?"

Solid Snake: "Otacon this personal matter wouldn't have anything to do with the kid sleeping with Sniper Wolf would it? Because if it is, I swear I will drag you to the nearest counselling psychiatrist. For a long overdue therapy session."

Otacon: "What?! No this has nothing to do with Naruto sleeping with Wolf."

Solid Snake: "You're a horrible liar, Emmerich. That's why I trust you."

Otacon: "Ok! That might have something to do with it. I just needed you to listen to me. Can you do that Snake for me please?

Solid Snake: "*sigh* Find let's hear what you have to say."

Otacon: "Thanks Snake. Listen, we've be doing this for two years now. Without any breaks or pauses. And before you say anything, the time we spent in the safe house doesn't count. That time is spent gathering information or preparing for the next mission. So you can't hold that against me. Well anyways you remember that proposal that I told you about? The one from and ex-colleague of mine in the Metal Gear Solid Rex project?"

Solid Snake: "The store owner down in Queens…is that the one?"

Otacon: "Yes him. Well anyways he asked me to visit him. So I could I quote get a hands on feel of his proposal. And well I accepted. Besides with Catherine here you don't really need me that much anyway."

Solid Snake: "Otacon is a break really what you want? Or are you just trying to get your mind off of Sniper Wolf taking the kid's virginity?

Otacon: "…"

Solid Snake: "*sigh* You're going to have to let that one go sooner or later. He saved all of our asses and helped save the world. Plus he saved my life again when that tanker that was housing Metal Gear Ray went under. So I think you can forgive him for getting first dibs on the woman who took you hostage. Oh let's not forget the fact that she willingly joined liquids insurrection. Knowing full well that raging lunatic wouldn't have hesitated for a moment on launching a nuclear strike on any part of the world."

Otacon: "…"

Solid Snake: "*sigh* Go, if you must I'll smooth things over with the others. But Emmerich, as a friend, seriously seek help that's not love that you're talking about."

Otacon: "Thanks, Snake and maybe this trip will help me realize that. I'll see you in a few weeks. I've already bought my bus pass tickets. If the others ask tell them am visiting a relative."

Solid Snake: "Okay I'll see you then, Otacon."

* * *

(Toronto, Canada)

Snake had just hung up on Otacon; just as the other two members of his group exited a store. The reason he was waiting outside was because there was no way in hell he would be caught dead in a Victoria Secrets store. No matter how attractive their employees were. As the two walked towards him, he could clearly see Naruto caring 37 different bags.

"Women they buy so much pointless crap." Muttered Snake under his breath, before the two finally approached him. But he could've sworn the kid had heard him. Because right after he said it, Naruto slowly nodded his head as if agreeing with his statement as he walked toward Snake.

"There's nothing like a little bit of shopping to take your mind off of things and release all that built-up stress." Said Catherine, as she stretched her arms looking highly relaxed.

"If that's what you call a little bit of shopping. Then I would hate to be your bank account after a shopping spree." Replied Snake, looking at the many different types of bags.

"Oh, lay off it old man. We can't all wear the same clothes day in day out, like some uniform. Besides, haven't you ever heard it's clothes that make the man? Or in my case the woman. I swear Snake you're getting grouchier and grouchier each day. Pretty soon we're going to have to send you to the old folk's home."

"I bet Naruto would agree with me, wouldn't you Naruto?" Said Snake as he looked at the young blond.

"Jeez Snake, thanks for putting me in the middle the crossfire there, big guy, you're a true friend." Replied Naruto with nothing but sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, kid, you should know me by now. I'm great in a firefight. But lousy in anything civilian related." Replied Snake with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah don't I know it. But for some dumbass reason. I keep forgetting that character flaw of yours." The blond retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway who were you talking to on your Codex? And don't try to deny it. Naruto saw your lips moving. So unless you're started talking to yourself - which is a very possible thing considering who you are - that leaves you talking on your Codex." Said Catherine with an arrogant smirk blasted right on her face.

Snake sighed deeply; he was hoping to postpone that conversation for as long as possible. He just knew it would bring him all sorts of headaches. Especially from Catherine who had formed a deep friendship with Emmerich. He took a deep breath before beginning that conversation.

"That was Otacon who l-." That's all Snake could say before Naruto immediately interrupted he before he could finish that sentence. "Did he finally find out where George Sears has been hiding?" Naruto shouted, whilst cracking his knuckles.

"Well, no.'' Said Snake with a tight-lipped expression on his face for being interrupted. "As I was saying before was interrupted." Said Snake looking at a certain blond-haired blue-eyed whiskered face 21-year-old. Who continued to look at him with that damn annoying-ass grin of his.

"That was Otacon who called me on Codex. Telling me that he had to leave to visit a relative of his who has fallen deathly ill. And that we will be by ourselves for the next few weeks." Snake explained, without telling them the truth. Hey if they ever find out the truth, he could just say that Otacon told him to lie.

"What?!" Shouted both Catherine and Naruto simultaneously. They both looked at each other for a split second, before focusing on Solid Snake. "What do you mean he's leaving? And did he say how long a few weeks would be?'' Said the two simultaneously yet again as if they had some weird psychic connection with each other.

In fact, Snake wondered if they really did have some sort of psychic connection. They both turned to look at each other. "Let me talk first.'' Again at the same time. Finally having had enough of this random occurrence, Naruto held up his hand; telling Catherine to politely keep her mouth shut. Though she gave him an annoyed look, she still followed through with his request.

"What do you mean Otacon leaving? And now of all times?! Who's going to handle all the information, gathering the investigating and the technological aspect of the job?" He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the truth was Naruto needed Otacon. Ever since he got back from Russia, he had Otacon trying to find every available Patriot base or research facility.

A few of his attempts had been actually successful. Thanks to Otacon, he managed to find a small Patriot base out in Wyoming.

Filled with about sixty personnel twenty-seven of them were soldiers deployed to the base for security purposes. The rest had been technicians, engineers and scientists who were all working on various projects. None of them knew anything. Well the surviving thirty-three out of sixty didn't know anything. And there wasn't any useful information on any of the hard drives there.

But still it was closer than anything he could achieve by himself. Naruto was talented in many fields. Sniping. Hand-to-hand combat, he could pilot just about most helicopters. He knew over three -hundred eighty seven different methods to kill someone. thirty-five with his hands alone.

But when it came to computers or anything to do with technologically, Kami sure set one massive roadblock in his way. So that's why he needed Otacon to handle that part of the job.

But most importantly he needed Otacon help in locating Olga's baby. He hadn't told Otacon the reason for his searching just that it was a very important to him. So far, Otacon hadn't pried into the subject just saying that it wasn't any of his business.

Naruto really appreciated that from the guy. And it was one of the reasons why he thought of him as a friend. Sure, an awkward friend, but still a friend. Hell he made friends with Sniper Wolf, Solid Snake, Gray Fox, Vulcan Raven, hell even Ocelot was all right for a time.

Though it felt kind of weird being friends with a civilian. Someone who didn't have any kinds of skills to kill him. Or put up a decent fight. Then again maybe that was just the insanity talking. Further proof that he wasn't all sane inside the membrane.

"What do I mean by his leaving? Well let's see, oh yes. He's leaving as in he's departing from our presence. He's vacating from the vicinity. He's going away for a while. He's exiting the building. He's parting from our company. He's withdrawing from our view. He's getting the hell out of Dodge. He's saying hasta la vista. Do you understand the meaning now? Or should I keep going? Because honestly I have a dozen of these." Said Snake with an amused tone.

Sadly both Naruto and Catherine found his humour to be misplaced at the moment. And they let it be known by the scowls on their faces.

"Well did he at least say when he'll be back?" Said Catherine, trying to keep a professional handle on the situation.

"Well I guess both of your most be hard of hearing. Because you completely missed the 'in a few weeks' part." Replied Snake again with an amused tone in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"You want a fight old man? Because that's what you're going to get if you keep up that bitchy tone of yours." Yelled Catherine.

"Alright, he said he'll be back in a couple of weeks. And that he is visiting a family member who is sick. That's all he said before telling me he was leaving." Said snake, hoping that they would buy it without question.

"Geez you'd think he would have said something ahead of time. Instead of out of the blue like that." Replied Catherine with a slightly annoyed but understanding tone.

Naruto just stared at Snake, with a face that stated 'I'm not buying it'. Type of look. But he decided not to mention anything. Especially not in front of Catherine; for fear of another lecture. Or worse, another game of 'I'm the only one you should be sleeping with'.

"Guess it must have been one of those spur of the moments things. Otherwise I'm sure Otacon would've had told us ahead of time." Said Naruto while he shrugged his shoulders.

''Yeah it must've been those. Drop what you're doing and get over here type of thing. Otherwise the orderly punctual type of guy that he is would've told us beforehand.'' Replied Catherine.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. So we're just going to have to make do without Otacon, and hope it all goes well for him. Said Snake as he started walking towards the parking lot, where their car was.

"Hey wait! I'm not done shopping yet. There's still so many stores I want to check out. Like that Apple store over there. I've been meaning to buy the iPhone three version for like forever." Shouted Catherine to the two.

Both men groan in response; both hoping to have finally called it a day, and head back to the safe house. After five hours of store hopping. But apparently, that hadn't been enough for the only female member of the group.

"Kitty don't you think you bought enough stuff for one day? Or for the rest of your _life?_ I mean eight pairs of shoes, sixteen different shirts, four skirts, five jeans, two jackets, a watch, two golden necklaces, five different perfumes, an iPod, and last but not least, seven different pairs of Victoria secrets undergarments. Anything else?" Said Naruto slightly out of breath.

Catherine puffed her cheeks as if insulted. "Well excuse me for having a variety of interests. We can't all live like Spartans like you and Snake. We been here six hours and the only thing you two have bought are cigarettes and ramen." Replied Catherine has she gestured. To the one bag that didn't have anything of hers.

"Buy what you need _when_ you need it." Said Snake as he looked towards the pair. "Your brother and I have the right idea. We're wanted terrorists. And, by that definition, you're associating with known terrorists. Making you an accomplice. So it wouldn't make sense having a lot of luggage as we're on the run.''

"Oh please, our disguises have worked just fine for the past six months. If they haven't caught us by now, they're not going to." Replied Catherine gesturing towards her own disguise. Black dyed hair. Black colored contact lenses. A few freckles. A fake scar on her upper right forehead. And a slight tan."Although it's a miracle Snake's disguise has managed to fool them for so long."

"What's wrong with my disguise?'' Asked Snake looking at his own chosen disguise. Snakes disguise consisted of just dying his hair brown. Growing a chain curtain style beard also dyed brown. With green contacts. Not a very convincing disguise. It just made you wonder if the FBI and all those other agencies were really hunting them or not.

"Oh nothing if you take into consideration the fact that you made no real effort in disguising yourself that is. I mean I spend twenty-five minutes each morning setting up my disguise putting on all that makeup just right. And all you did is grow a shady beard and put on some contacts. Real original, Mr. Bonds.'' Replied Catherine dryly.

''Well if my choice of concealment is bad, then Naruto's must be a complete piece of crap.'' Answered Snake to Catherine's implications; referring to the blonde's disguise - which only consisted of only black dyed hair and makeup to cover up his scar like whiskers. "Hey!'' Shouted said person. "I'll have you know this disguise is completely foolproof. You want to know why?" He didn't wait for them to reply. "It's because I'm awesome." Said Naruto with a stuck up tone in his voice.

''Oh really? Well if you're so awesome, how come you lost your virginity when you were eighteen years old to a cougar that seven years your senior. And who was a terrorist with plans of launching a nuke at the White House. Or how about the fact if you're so awesome how come she's the only woman you'd ever slept with in your whole life?" Said Catherine, effectively deflating the blonde's massive ego.

"Hey! Wolf's not that bad once you get to know her." Said Naruto defending his mentor/friend/with benefits. "Sure she has her flaws but, come on, who doesn't? I mean Snakes a grouch who likes to smoke. You're bossy and haughty. And I'm suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder that prevents me from leading a normal life. Oh let's not forget about the constant nightmares that I suffer from each night. Or that I love the thrill of fighting to the death." He muttered that last part rather low. So that the others wouldn't hear it,

"I'm not bossy or haughty." Replied Catherine rather defensively.'' _Yeah right that's why you never had a boyfriend before in your whole life. _Thought Naruto as Catherine put her hands on her hips. Luckily for Naruto, before he or Catherine say anything more on the subject, Snake spoke up.

"As much as I love having a front row seat to my own personal show of family feuds, we should really start heading back. It's Ten o'clock already. Most of the stores around here are about to close anyways."

Naruto and Catherine looked around to see that Snake was right. Most of the stores around their area had their lights turned off. The Apple Store that Catherine had wanted to go into, had their front lights turned off; including the Apple logo. "Dammit, I really wanted that phone."

"Relax kitty, you can buy your phone, another time. But Snake's right we really should be heading back to the safe house." Catherine just nodded her head at Naruto and started walking towards their car; as they approached said vehicle. The descriptions of a blue 2005 Lexus IS300 could be seen. Otacon had bought the car from a shady Asian businessman down by a Canadian port. Apparently the car had been stolen from Japan and shifted overseas into Canada. Probably why Otacon got such a good deal on it. Snake got into the driver seat. While Naruto called shotgun. That just left Catherine in the backseat with some of the bags that couldn't fit in the trunk. Snake turned the ignition and started to drive away.

"Hey! Snake." Said Naruto. They had been driving in silence for the past two hours. Catherine had fallen asleep in the backseat, using some of her shopping bags as pillows.

"Yeah kid, what is it?'' Replied Snake without taking his eyes off the road. "What's the real reason why's Otacon leaving?" He asked as he looked through his right side window. "And don't you think of continuing with that bullshit lie of yours. Catherine and I have been here for over six months. And not once have we heard Otacon mention any of his family members." Finally looking at Snake.

Snake let out a short chuckle as he continued to drive. "Yeah, didn't think that would fool you. But since you didn't say anything about it, I assumed you either accepted it without question or didn't care." He turned into another lane.

"I was just waiting for Catherine to fall asleep." Looking at said person behind the backseat. She had drool on her face. That was slowly dripping from her mouth on to a Victoria's Secret bag. "She's been giving me hell for sleeping with Wolf. Ever since she found out from Otacon. The last thing I wanted to do is add more fuel to the fire."

"So do you really need me to spell it out for you? Or did you come to the same conclusion as I did?" Replied the living legend as he stopped at a red light in a intersection. Looking at both rear-view mirrors, to see if they were being followed or not. "It wasn't really hard. Figuring out his true reason for leaving."

"Yea it's the only reason why he's been so depressed. These past few days...So that little slip about me and Wolf still has him all gloom and doom." Said the blond with an apologetic tone. Not for sleeping with Wolf - he'd never apologized for that - but for being the cause of his friend's depression. He never should have revealed that piece of information.

"Little? Kid that little slip, as you called it, was the equivalent of the atomic bomb being dropped on Hiroshima. As far as Otacon is concerned. But then again you should already know this. Considering he cried in front of you and Meryl after you told him you'd killed Wolf. Not to mention the grudge he held against you for the next two years." As far as he was concerned. The kid had really dropped a hard one on poor Otacon.

"Look I'm sorry for being the cause of his depression. But I'm not going to apologize to him for sleeping with Wolf. I knew her a year before he did. And, believe me, getting Wolf's attention isn't the easiest thing to do or safest for that matter." He remembered all the times he'd played Wolf's favorite game; Hunt the probie. He still remembered the pain of his clones being shot in different areas from her favourite sniper rifle, the PSG-1.

"I'm not asking you to apologize to him. And just between you and me. I think you'd actually did him a favour." Spoke the legendary soldier as he made a right turn; going through a grove of trees.

The blond raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Really? Why?" He looked at Snake for an explanation.

"Otacon once asked me if love can bloom on the battlefield. I told him that it wasn't impossible but like most things born from a place where death and sorrow is commonplace it's usually doomed from the start. There really aren't any happy endings in a scenario like that no matter what the circumstances may be. If love blooms on the battlefield, you have to remember that just like any other flower that blooms there it will probably stay there. And just like any sort of flower on a battlefield it can be destroyed in a moment's notice."

"WHOA that was really poetic of you Snake. Well in a Greek tragedy sort of way." Jested the blond as he turned his head away from the legend.

"Plus I really don't think Sniper Wolf's worth it.' The blond headed instantly snap to attention. "What do you mean she's not worth it? Wolf's such a talented and beautiful woman." Replied Naruto rather hastily. Coming to the defence of the first woman and as of now. The only woman he'd ever been with sexually.

"Yeah well so are billions of other women. I don't know see why Otacon so head over heels. Over a woman that's so scarred. You'd think he'd be after cute nurses or hot waitresses. You know women that can't shoot you from 328 yards away. And that they certainly don't have a Wolf fetish.'' Stated the old war horse as he pulled into another intersection.

''Hey! There's nothing wrong with Wolf." Snake actually turned his eyes away from the road to stare at the blond. "Okay, okay. I'll admit she isn't the most sanest person to get involved with. But when you really get to know her, once you look past all that tough exterior, she's a really nice person at heart. Trust me, she might act like a lone Wolf, but she's a cub at heart.'' Said the blond with an all too knowing look on his face. Referring to a certain moment in bed with said sniper. Where she'd finally let go of that façade of hers.

"Sure kid, whatever you say. I still believe you'd did him a favour by sharing that piece of information with him. Maybe now he can finally move on with his life. And find himself a decent normal girl. As far as I'm concerned, it isn't love that's attracting him to Wolf." Naruto looked confused by his statements.

"If it isn't love. What can it possibly be?" Replied the blond shrugging his shoulders.

"Kid, foxhound was in command of Shadow Moses before the revolt. For what three months?" The blond nodded his head. "And throughout that time, liquid was fortifying his hold on shadow Moses Island including restricting the freedoms of the scientist correct." Again the blond nodded. "And then there comes one of the hostage takers, who shows a little bit of kindness to one of the hostages. By letting him feed the Wolf-dogs and having a few polite conversation with him every so often. What does that psychologically lead to in certain situations and in certain individuals?" Said Snake as if he were a teacher waiting for his students answer.

Naruto scratched the top of his head, as if it were a complex mathematical question that could only be solved by remembering some kind of formula. 'Come on kid it's not that hard a question."

"Hold on! I'm still thinking...I got nothing what is it?" Snake dropped his head into the steering wheel. In disbelief to what he was hearing.

"Stockholm syndrome, kid!" Shouted out Snake as if he was dealing with a five-year-old who wouldn't listen. Naruto just gave him an apologetic look.

"So anyways. He suffering from Stockholm syndrome, a psychological symptom that occurs in some persons in a captive or hostage situation." Snake started to explain. "The syndrome usually occurs when the captors show some level of kindness towards their hostages. Or at the very least refrain from harming them. Thus developing a connection towards their kidnappers. This connection leads the hostage to develop trust and some levels of friendship sometimes even love. Towards their kidnappers. This relationship lets the hostages over-cloud their judgment overlooking the situation that they're in. Also, they ignore negative characteristics of their kidnappers." Finished Snake.

"So…what you're saying is that Otacon isn't in love with Wolf. It's all because of a dramatic experience. And him loving Wolf is just a result from that experience." Summarized Naruto.

''To put it simply, yes. Some doctors have even gone so far as to say that Stockholm syndrome is just another form of PTSD." He pulled up to the safe house.

The blond just thought on what Snake had just previously shared with him. Thinking that it made quite a bit of sense. Seeing as he had previously seen such type of relationship with Zabuza and Haku.

Philanthropy safe house was just a six bedroom French colonial style house. In the middle of nowhere. Along the American Canadian border. What made it so useful besides its zoning area was that it had a large underground wine cellar. That Philanthropy had empty to store their equipment.

It was also useful that the house was completely surrounded by forests and hills; making it easy to escape, should they be found.

As they pulled in, they noticed that there weren't any lights turned on. "Whoa I didn't think Otacon would leave so soon. At least without personally saying goodbye." Commented the shotgun passenger.

"I'm not surprised. He's been looking for an excuse to leave for a while now." Muttered the living legend. Who had hoped to speak with Emmerich face-to-face. Before he left.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Your castle in the middle of nowhere awaits you." Shout out a certain blond ninja.

"…Five more minutes."

"Well if you're want to sleep in the car in the middle of the night, when the weather station predicts it will fall below 23ºF, who am I to stop you?" That got an immediate response from the sleeping beauty. She woke right up and started grabbing for her bags.

As the group got out of the car and started making their way towards the front door, a certain blond couldn't help but wonder. "Maybe I should follow Otacon just to make sure he's alright...Naaah he'll be fine." Thought Naruto. "Besides what's the worst he could possibly get himself into? A flat tire or getting lost." Thought the blond rather humorously.

"Man Otacon didn't waste any time in leaving did he? Said Catherine as she saw the empty desk, where Otacon's main laptop was usually placed. "He must've been really worried to have left so soon."

'Yeah it sure looks like it.'' Muttered out Snake as he headed for his room. "I'm going to bed. Wake me. If there's anything important going on.'' As he headed up to his room.

"That's probably the best thing to do right now. What about you Aniki?" Asked Catherine, looking at her brother. "I'm going to watch some TV. I'm not feeling tired just yet. You go on ahead."

"Okay but don't stay up too late. You know how you get when you haven't gotten at least four hours of sleep." Said Catherine as she made her way toward her bedroom.

"Yea don't worry.'' Replied Naruto as he saw Catherine make her way up the stairs towards her bedroom. After she was gone from sight. he moved towards the couch and sat right in the middle. In front was a forty-seven inch Samsung plasma screen TV. He turned it on, and raised the volume to a mild level. But he wasn't paying attention to what was on.

"I haven't talked to the others in over three months." Thought Naruto as he looked around his general area. What he hadn't told the others. That was when he was in Russia to meet up with Meryl, Johnny and Sniper Wolf. They had also exchanged new codec Frequency. So they could keep in touch from time to time.

* * *

Naruto: "OLIOLIOLIOOO."

...

Naruto: "OLIOLIOLIOOO." Much louder like an opera singer.

Meryl: "Bastard my ears. Can't you say hi like a normal person?"

Johnny: "Yeah, boss I just woke up a few minutes ago. I almost spilled a cup of piping hot Colombian coffee all over me when I answered your call.''

Naruto: "Hahahahaha! Come on Meryl, when have I been known to do anything normal? Besides this way is so much more fun. And you're just waking up. Isn't it two o'clock over there in Yakutsk?"

Meryl: "I just guessed hanging out. With Snake for so long would have made you more serious minded. Also we moved out of Yakutsk now we're in Samara. Apparently there's going to be a high-level meeting between all the higher-ups of the Red Mafia and where stuck with security details.

Johnny: "Meryl! Olga told us to keep that information hush-hush."

Meryl: "Come on Johnny. You really think Naruto going to give a damn about a bunch of scumbag crime bosses and their lieutenants having a meeting to discuss their ill-gotten gains?''

Naruto: "Meryl's right, Johnny, I couldn't care less about what a bunch of Mafia dirtbags are doing. I just thought I should check up on you guys. Since it's been so long. How are you guys holding up?''

Meryl: "Me, Johnny and Wolf are just fine. It's Olga you should be worrying about. I think she's actually starting to believe you're responsible for her father's murder."

Naruto: "What?! How could she possibly believe that? Didn't you tell her what I told you really happened when we met up months ago?"

Johnny: "We did, boss, but we had to leave out the part where you told us personally."

Naruto: "What? Why?"

Meryl: "Because Einstein that would tell Olga that we met you and didn't tell her. We have strict orders to inform her should we ever see you. Technically speaking we should be reporting this conversation. But don't you worry me and Wolf are constantly trying to convince her otherwise."

Naruto: "Speaking of Wolf. Where is she? She hasn't answered her codec."

Sniper Wolf: "Oh…You know I'm never too far away from where I should be little probie. And just cause you can't hear me, doesn't mean I'm not listening.

Naruto: "Hi Wolf. It's been a while."

Sniper Wolf: "Yes it has. I hope you been sleeping more since we've last meet. If not I'll be very disappointed in you.''

Naruto: "Oh something tells me I'll be doing a lot of that. In these next few weeks."

Meryl: "Why's that?

Naruto:" Why my adorable Padawan? Because Otacon taking a leave of absence. He won't be back for the next few weeks."

Sniper Wolf: "Who?'

Meryl: "He means Dr. Emmerich. He goes by the codename Otacon."

Sniper Wolf: "Oh…I had no idea Dr. Emmerich was into codenames. How is he by the way? You aren't giving him a hard time are you, probie?

Naruto: "…Funny you should say that."

Johnny: "How's that funny boss? It's not like he's leaving because of your or anything."

Naruto: "…"

Meryl: "Naruto!"

Johnny: "Boss?''

Sniper Wolf: "Probie! What did you do?

Naruto: "I...might have...said something...I shouldn't have said."

* * *

(Unknown location Otacon)

"God it's so cold outside. Maybe I should've waited for the others to get home first? Then I wouldn't have found myself in this mess. To begin with." Thought Otacon as he sat inside his currently disabled vehicle.

He hadn't even been driving over an hour before his car broke down in the middle of the road. Luckily or unluckily, there were no other cars around. Luckily no cars meant the others couldn't see him in his current distress. Unluckily no one else will be coming to his rescue.

He was currently inside a very much broken down 1997 Nissan Altima that he had purchased in a used car dealership. "Now I know why I bought the car so cheaply. And why that car dealer was so happy to get rid of it." He muttered out rather gloomy.

"Maybe I should call the others? Have them pick me up." He thought as he rubbed his hands to keep himself warm. It wasn't snowing. But the wind was definitely picking up.

"No they'll probably just ridicule me. God I can hear it now. 'Hey Otacon you can design a sixty feet mechanical robot with both homing and antitank missiles with several rotating guns. And last but not least a high-energy laser for close range. But you couldn't have figured out the car you bought was a piece of junk. Guess you should have keep working behind a computer right?'"

"God that's the last thing I need." Said Hale rather weary. "You know what? I bet If Snake or Naruto been in this exact same situation. They probably would've walked the rest of the way. Yeah tough guys like them. Would have never let something so trivial slow them down."

"Well, guess what? If they can do it so can I." He buttoned down his long black peacock jacket. He unbuckled his seatbelts. Then grabbed his suitcase. Then he opened the car door and immediately stepped out.

As he stepped out of the car. He was hit by a bone chilling wind that drained his resolved by every passing second.

"So cold. It almost as if the world is trying to tell me something. This ain't your thing. Or you know you can do this. Yeah this must be mother nature giving me a sign." As he slowly started to walk away from the car.

"Well guess what world I'm tougher than how I look. This isn't my first encounter with below zero temperatures. I'll have you know I survived Shadow Moses."

'With some hope from some friends sure. And I survived mostly by hiding myself behind my stealth camouflage technology. And then of course by running away from trouble.

But still that doesn't cheapen. The fact that I survived one the most gruelling insurrection in American history. I even helped stop the terrorist. Sure it might have just been technical support. But that doesn't take away from the fact that I helped.'

"Why am I arguing with myself over this?'' Asked the lone scientist as he continued to walk along the side of the road.

'It's almost as if I'm trying to find some fortitude characteristics within myself character. Some example of self endurance. But the only thing that I can possibly think of at this moment is the long hours I spent in front of a computer monitor. While I'm looking for information." He continued to walk, while carrying his suitcase.

"That doesn't sound like a very difficult experience. Truthfully you know it really isn't. So cold, so cold, why does it have to be so cold? And why now of all times?"

"Dammit, the moment I decide to head out on my own, this happens. I can't call the others for help. Not unless I want to lose what little self-worth I have in myself.'' He shouted out, frustrated by the turn of events.

"Just once. Just once can't things go my way? Just once…is that too much to ask for? Is that really so irrational? I mean my entire life has been nothing more than a series of unwarranted events. My stepmother seducing me. My father's suicide. Rex turning out to be a nuclear doomsday weapon."

"And last but certainly not least. The woman I loved never felt the same way towards me and probably never will. You should know by now one of the hardest things for us human beings in life is knowing the person you love…love's someone else. So why me?!" He shouted at the skies above.

Finally, after a short amount of time, those shouts turned into whimpers. ''...Why? I just want to know why?" Muttered Otacon, looking out at the night sky; as if waiting for some sort of clarification from the Almighty himself. But just like the rest of us, he received nothing but silence.

"...Figures I don't know what I was expecting from that outburst. I guess I just needed to get that that out of my chest. Even if no one is around to hear it. I'm such a fool I should call Snake for he-.

Arrooooo!

"What that noise? It sounds like a wolves howl…"

"Oh no."

"Oh no."

Otacon looked around fanatically trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. After viewing his entire surrounding area. And seeing nothing he determined. The wolves must be further inland into the forest. Strangely he felt rather disappointed about that. It was as if he'd been hoping to see another wolf. Regardless they may be woman or creature. He just wanted to see a wolf.

"Guess I should head back to the car. Unless I want to be lunch to a bunch of wolves?'' As he started to make his way towards. His disable vehicle. He heard a twig snap behind him. He instantly turned around. And the sight that greeted his eyes. Both amazed and frighten him. Because before him stood a white as snow wolf glaring at him with his piercing blue eyes. He immediately froze. He was immediately stricken with both an aura of both all and terror. For a few moments they just stared at each other. Gazing into each other's eyes.

But then the wolf slowly but steadily approached Emmerich. His eyes never leaving Hale's. As it approached Otacon could make out that the wolf was rather young. He didn't know how but he knew this particular wolf wasn't even a year old. Another thing that caught his eye. Was it was rather thin. Signifying this wolf did not have significant success at hunting.

Finally the portion of his brain that analyzes potential dangers situations turned on its green light. "Oh what do I do? It's less than a few feet away from me. If I run I'm a goner. Besides there's no way I can outrun a wolf." The wolf continued its approach towards Emmerich. "My best chance at survival is if I stand my ground."

Remembering a natural geographical documentary about wolves, where an American bison stood his ground against a pack of wolves, it turned out wolves are actually quite intelligent creatures. They know that large preys are a danger if they retaliate. So what they usually do is they try to make them run. And as their running for their lives. The wolves will aim for their prey's legs so they'll stumble and fall. Make the killing below all too easy. By use the momentum of the chase they pull their prey to the floor. So they can deliver the coup de grace.

As he got distracted recollecting all this useful information. he'd notice that the wolf had stopped nearly less than an arm's length away from him. The wolf then immediately started panting rather happily. As if finally reuniting with his long lost friend again.

"What the?" Thought Otacon as he continued to look at the rather ecstatic Canine member. Otacon was completely flabbergasted. To the point he didn't know what to do next. Should he run? Or pet the wolf? Was this really a wolf? Or a wolf dog?

Finally he kneeled down on one knee and started to rub the wolf's head rather fondly. This brought about a joy's bark from the animal. After several minutes of head rubbing. The wolf laid sideways on the road with its left side linens up in the air. Exposing his belly. The wolf quite boldly had just boldly asked Otacon for a belly rub.

"You're quite the demanding she-wolf aren't you girl?'' Said Otacon to the now wolf. As he began to do what the Wolf had asked of him. The she-wolf yapped at Otacon as if taking offence at being called demanding. But nevertheless was clearly enjoying her belly rub. "Well at least one she-wolf likes me." Thought Otacon, rather amused. Though it wasn't the she-wolf he would've preferred. But, then again, beggars can't be choosers. As he continued to rub the wolves belly he thoughts of something.

"You hungry girl?" The wolf's reply was an ecstatic bark. He stopped the belly rub ignoring the whining from the wolf. As he made his way towards his suitcase. As he began unzipping his suitcase. The wolf looked on with curiosity in its eyes. As he opened his suitcase he immediately spotted what he was searching for. Two large bags of Jack Links beef jerky. He grab one of them immediately opening it. Then tossing a few strips of jerky at the she-wolf's feet.

The wolf bent its head over one of the strips sniffing it a few times. Before quite savagely devouring it then moving on towards thee other strips. Before she finished all the strips. Otacon would tossing in new pieces. He repeated this process until he was out beef jerky. Forcing him to open up the second bag. He then dumped all the context within that bag beneath the wolf's feet. She was more than happy to comply.

After several minutes of chewing and ripping the wolf finally finished. She lay down on the road. Next to Otacon who began to rub her back up and down. Her soft moans of pleasure could be earned by Otacon. Who from time to time would change his rubbing pattern.

"Well at least you enjoy my company. Hey you know what? Maybe this is a sign telling me my life will get better from here on out." He continued to rub his new friends back.

It was then that a light from the left-hand side of the road appeared. It started out rather low but as it drew closer grew brighter. The wolf immediately stood up and looked at the light then at Otacon. Then sprinted for the forest line, disappearing between two Eastern white pines trees.

"Wait, come back!" Shouted Otacon as he got up. He started to move towards the forest line. But before he could even take two steps. The light shined too bright for his eyes to bear anymore, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands.

"Eh, you need some help?" Said a rather rough voice.

"What?"

"I said do you need some help, eh? I saw an abandoned car down the road. Is It yours?"

"Yes it's mine and I could definitely use some help. But could you turn off those lights please?" The lights immediately went off. Revealing a black 2004 Ford F-150. And as its driver a middle-aged Caucasian man wearing a lumberjack outfit.

"Well then, get in man. There are wolves in this here parts. Don't you know, eh?

"Oh thank you and no I didn't know there are wolves in this area." Said Otacon as he opened the passenger side door, stepping into the truck.

"Well luckily for you I was passing by, eh? So where you heading stranger?

"The nearest town will do. I guess you're right I am lucky. For once.'' He muttered that last part rather lonely. As they started to drive away.

He couldn't help but stare at the forest.

* * *

**End of Chapter:Man they say the first one is always the hardest. But the trouble I had with this chapter was just ridiculous. Anyways I have some good news. Then some more good news. Then some bad news. The good news is chapter 3 is finished. The other good news is chapter 4 is 80% finished. The bad news chapter 2 is only a third of the way done. So no update until next week. Anyways I just felt that I had to make this story. Next chapter will be a timeskip of sorts and then we'll get into the actual interesting portion of the story. Believe me Chapter 3 will blow you away.**

**Also any beta readers out there? I could use some help.**


	2. Fatal Ambitions

**Special thanks to Shakko and XxDreaming of RealitiyXx for Beta testing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Metal Gear.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fatal Ambitions **

(The past: Five Years Ago, 2003 New York City)

The Quakers Café was a small diner that was located in a part of New York City that was rather dilapidated where wealthy class people generally do not attend. So it was with great surprise that multibillionaire Justin Hammer found himself sitting in the diner waiting for his_'special guest'_to arrive. Justin Hammer's name has been floating around North America for years, he has a vast reputation for being ruthless, underhanded, and something of an asshole, but despite his shortcomings his clients knew that Hammer's weapons and technology products were one of the best on the market. A fact that Justin loved to throw around when meeting new clients, but every now and again Justin would run into a well educated client who would than remind him that while he is good he is not the best, a fact which piss's him off to no end.

Justin Hammer is a man that prides himself on two things, the first: Being the best no matter what, and The Second: being in control of everything, which is why his company has the potential of becoming the best. There were only six factors that contributed to his company falling short of that title and those factors were: Kenneth Baker, Marillyn.A .Hewson, Ronald Sugar, James McNerney, Thompson Lincoln, and Anthony Stark. These six individuals, his so called competitors were starting to become a major thorn in his side, these Neanderthals as Justin would call them were trying to make a play for his company, trying to intimidate him into submission. Little did his competitors know that Justin Hammer would not be intimated by people that are beneath him, nor would he cease trying to achieve his goal of being America's top weapons supplier.

Being the intelligent man Justin was he knew that biding his time right now is the best way of achieving his goals. The reason being is that while Justin has a remarkable bank account his resources did not extend as far as his other competitors, but things do and will change, which is why Justin found himself sitting at this pathetic excuse for a diner waiting for his guest. The key to toppling his competition could very well depend on this meeting with his guest.

'_Damn it where is she' _thought Justin as he looked at his watch for the 5th time,_'this bitch is doing this on purpose' _taking a sip of his coffee.

Putting his hands over his face Hammer tried to calm himself and mentally prepare for his conversation with his guest. Finally calming himself, Justin took his hands away from his face, but then he noticed something strange, the diner suddenly went from crowded to empty. The people that were in the diner just suddenly vanished, turning to look behind himself, Justin saw that the couple behind him in the booth were gone as well. Turning back around in his seat Justin Hammer came face to face with his_'special guest'_.

"Director Amanda Waller a pleasure to see you again" said Justin

"Hello Hammer" Waller replied.

Director Amanda Waller stood at 5'9 weighing in at 190lbs a little bit chubby; she was a black woman with short black haired. Around the world she is known as the top cop in the U.S. government. Rumored to be the true director of the DIA. Depending on who you ask her name(if you have the clearance to know it in the first place) is praised for being a patriot and being willing to do anything for her country no matter how shady it seems and she was hated for the exact same reason she was incorruptible when it came to country. To the point where the Patriots had let her in on many of their secrets.

"Can't say I'm thrilled to meet you at such a rundown establishment" said Justin

"I hope you don't expect an apology" Waller replied.

" Of course not, not from top cop Amanda Waller" said Justin in a mocking manner.

"Cut the Bullshit Hammer, I'm a busy women" said Waller

"As Am I Waller, will man anyways so let's cut to the chase why am I here" Hammer stated.

"Before I begin I just want to tell you that everything I'm about to tell you is beyond top secret and if you utter a word about our meeting or this information I tell you, I will bring you up on treason and have all of your assets frozen, your company dismantled, and you locked in chains and thrown in a hole for the rest of your life, without a trial" said Waller in a threatening tone.

"Waller you can cut the theatrics, I get the point silence is key, you have my word, so I ask again why am I here"

"It's like this Hammer six months ago Dr. Clark's was performing two top-secret experiments for her gene research study. Her experiments where proving to be highly beneficial in the study of genetics. Unfortunately both of those experiments test subjects ended up escaping. One of whom ended up killing the good Doctor as he made his escape. The other once breaking free from his restraints assumed to massacre the remaining occupants of the research base. Afterwards destroying most of the base and then promptly escaping. " Said Waller.

"And exactly what was her objective's for those experiments." asked Justin taking another sip of coffee.

"What else but research?" replied Waller.

"I'm guessing it's more to it than that" said Justin

"Of course, the research Dr. Clark's Was performing were on The Cyber-Ninja Project and as well as new research on newly discovered soldier genes. Dr. Clark's had hoped to accumulate those new genes into the Next-Generation special forces or the Genome Soldiers as they preferred to be called. "said Waller.

"Shit, please tell me you people at the DIA or wherever the hell you're base at had a spare file of that research. Please tell me that information didn't go up in flames." asked a Shocked Justin.

"Give my organization a little more credit than that Hammer of course we do, all of Dr. Clark's discoveries were filed in her reports and then sent to the head of command " replied Waller.

"Wait I'm confused now I thought all the soldier genes were already discovered after The Perfect Soldier Project was finished and I thought The Cyber-Ninja Project was discontinued on humane grounds "asked Justin .

" I have one question for you how do you know anything about either program" asked Waller giving Justin a glare.

"I'm a well educated Man "replied Justin sipping his coffee.

"Perhaps a bit too educated" said Waller still glaring at Justin.

"Well we could sit here staring at each other or you could finish the story" Said Justin

" Fine; The test subject's might have escaped and recapturing them is basically impossible at this point. But their physical presence is no longer required. The Cyber-Ninja Project was almost 83% completed by the time of Dr. Clark's death. So it should only be a few more years before that project is fully completed. The problem however is this new project we haven't been able to duplicate any of the test subjects natural abilities despite having a abundant amount of the test subjects blood sample. " said Waller.

" So what does all this mean" Asked Justin

" You're an educated man you know what this means" Waller replied.

" You want to create a super soldier one from, genetics instead of cybernetics "stated Justin.

"Yes, yes we do and were willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen" said Waller

"And that's where I come in correct"

"Precisely, this Project will be one of genetics. You might have already known this but just because the Cold War is over doesn't mean the arms race is. Even as we speak there are dozens of countries out there both friendly and hostile towards the USA who are currently developing new forms of weaponry. Each of them hoping their new discovery will make them the next dominant superpower of the world. And whoever has the best Super Solider, will have a nearly crippling advantage over the others. But the problem is that none of our scientist have been able to reproduce any of the subject natural abilities. Finally I suggested we seek outside help, since our own scientist were struggling".

"And you couldn't help but think of me, I'm flattered" said Justin smiling at Waller.

"Don't look so smug Hammer you weren't my first choice"

"And Pray tell who was your first" asked Justin

"Stark, and then Baker but there both into Hardware more than genetics"

"And then you came to me, you've made the right decision Director Waller"

"Don't make me regret it Hammer "

"You have my word, that I will give you a Super Soldier" Replied Justin.

"Just remember that I will be watching you closely Hammer and if you think about screwing me I'll bring a reign of fire so great upon you it will be biblical" said Waller Threateningly.

"Of course you will" Said Justin without a hint of fear. Reaching into her coat pocket Amanda Waller pulled out a black flash drive as well as a vile of blood.

"Here, this is a copy of Dr. Clark's research as well as footage from the research base before it was destroyed it should show you what you're dealing with. And last but not least the test subjects blood sample"

"Thank-you and It will be done" said Justin taking what was handed to him.

"Just remember I'll be watching" said Waller as she made her way out of the diner and disappearing into the New York City night.

"I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will" said Justin. Suddenly the empty diner became a crowded one again, it was like no one had left or even moved a muscle. Looking around Justin smirk a little and then pulled out some money and left it on the table. Walking outside Justin made his way to his expensive car smiling at the possibilities that have just opened for him and his company. Pulling out his cell phone Justin started his car and drove off into the night heading for Hammer industries headquarters.

* * *

**(11:30 pm Hammer Industries)**

Stepping into his office Justin was greeted by a very irate Doctor Miles Warren.

"Hammer I hope there is a good reason for my appearance at this ungodly hour" said the thick British accented voice of Warren.

"Ah Doctor how was the lectures at Harvard " asked Justine.

"Typical I don't know why you make me do it every year" said Warren.

"I told you P.R. purposes, as well as a respected scientist of Hammer teaching budding young minds at America's most prestigious university " said Justin sitting in his chair.

"Actually I take what I said back I ran into a group of students at that camp's who I believe are going to be genius's in the fields of biology and genetics" said Miles sitting in the chair in front of Justin's Desk.

"Oh what were there name's" asked Justin curiously

"There name's where Emile Dorian, Kirk Langstorm and Max March" Said Miles.

"How old where they?"

"That's the thing that shocks me they are only in their first semester of university and all three of them are 18 years old yet there already showing such aptitude for this type of science".

"18 huh, well we'll see how their doing in a few years, when they graduate but in the meantime Miles do you remember why you left Star Labs and joined Hammer?"

"Of course I left because they refused to let me break down the barriers of genetics and because they also refused to fund my research on Splicing human DNA with that of animals, but then here you come promising I would get to do both, and that was 4 years ago and I have yet to do either so why bring it up?" asked Miles curiously.

"Well it's time I made good on both of my promise's" said Justine removing both the black flash drive and the vile of blood from his pocket and placing it in front of Miles.

"What's are those?"

"What lies on that Flash drive is a copy of the research of Dr. Clark's newest experiment. Newly discovered soldier genes. There's also footage of her test subjects escape in here if you're interested. The vile of blood is obviously her test subject blood sample. As of today Hammer industries has just been contracted by the United States government to create the world's first ever genetics super soldier.

"When do I begin" Replied Miles like a man who had just won the lottery. Dr. Clark's had been his idle since his college days. So working on one of her experiments was a God sent.

"As soon as possible" said Justin.

"Excellent, I shall begin right away" said Miles taking both the flash drive and the vile and then leaving Justin's Office and heading to Hammer's Labs.

* * *

(Hammer industries genetics laboratory section 3)

"My God"

Miles Warren had just entered his laboratory less than half an hour ago. He had instantly plug in the flash drive on the labs main computer and started going over the notes of Dr. Clark's research. And what he read left him breathless.

_"…Discovering the origin of the subject's unique abilities and traits has been a slow process. Despite finding that the healing, the reinforced physical condition that allows him to survive horrible combat conditions, and the stronger physical frame that makes him seem structurally denser than normal people are all genetic features we have been unable to discover the genes that allow his ability to form doppelgangers, stick to surfaces, or channel a kinetic source of energy for exterior purposes."_

Read Dr. Warren out loud as he continued to read through Dr. Clark's notes. The thought of an individual born with these many abilities had seemed to him as science fiction. Yet here was undeniable proof that such an individual was possible.

He continued reading Dr. Clark's notes for the next four hours before finally finishing. The moment he finished he instantly return to the first page to reread what he just read. Making sure that what he read was fact and not just his imagination.

Finally after finishing reading Dr. Clark's notes for the second time. He came to the conclusion that what he just read was accurate and not just his imagination he had only one thing to say

'Impossible'

"It's just impossible for an individual to have this many natural abilities. What the hell did that test subject have in his genes the freaking _X-Gene._" Said Miles as he looked at the notes.

'I... have to see It to believe it Dr. Clark's reputation be damned." Said Miles as he continued to ponder the implications of an individual carrying genes that might manifest meta-human abilities.

"But how Hammer said the subject escaped before Dr. Clark's could finish her experiment? Said Miles as he pondered how he could see these abilities firsthand." Wait! Didn't Hammer also say there was footage of the subjects escape in this flash drive? Maybe he used some of those abilities as he made his escape?"

He immediately started searching for the footage. Before finally locating it in a separate file.

_"This should spread some light on what I'm dealing with.''_

He thought as he clicked on the file. Then maximizing it so took on the entire computer screen. Then pressed play.

The footage immediately showed a blond haired teenager with whisker shaped scars on his cheeks bolted down to what appeared to be an operating table. The teenager struggled to break free but failing at the attempt. The teenager continued to struggle and what he assumed to be screaming since there was no audio.

"Jesus I knew Dr. Clark's was cold hearted when it came to her experiments but this is brutal he's just a kid."

This went on for 25 minutes Miles was about to fast-forward when he caught a orange glow.

An orange aura began to cover the boy's body, but quickly grew to a red's color and bubbling as it took the form of a one-tailed fox around his body, He started to spasm on the table before pulling his arms free of the bolts. In the most painful manner possible. Of course, when your entire body is already suffering do you really care about inflicting what could be perceived as less pain in order to try and alleviate what you're already feeling? Asked Warren

The thick screws that were holding him to the table stuck fast though, and boy looked like he was getting angrier and angrier this appears to be increasing his strength could his power work on some emotional level? The teenagers physical features began to change rapidly. The color of his eyes turned from blue to blood red, his whisker marks grew deeper and darker, his nails elongated to claws, and he looked to have began to writhe angrily about, not liking his fate of being captured for a moment, growling angrily almost like an animal.

"My God what demon have you sent to us?"

The bolts stuck in his arms and legs began to creak and give way as a contingent of armed soldiers entered the room, and stared at the living embodiment of a demon. There could be no other way of describing it.

One of the soldiers began to choke on the air in the room as if it were stinging not only just his throat but his entire body and it seemed to be emanating from the subject. He took aim at the demonic teenage boy, preparing to fire, but was prevented from doing so from what Miles assumed to be his commanding officer. No doubt reminding said soldier that the subject was important and that it must be captured alive.

Personally had Miles been placed at that soldiers exact same position. He would've fired regardless of the consequences. But then again that's probably why he never became a soldier. He was too smart to be someone's grunt.

The soldiers immediately switch to non-lethal methods trying to detain the subject.

The non-lethal sentiment was not reciprocated well by the 'subject', as the three tails made of some kind of energy around the subjects body lashed out and cut in half two of the six men in the room while holding another two in place as the subject shoved a pair of hands in a knife-hand motion through the captured men's throats as if his claws were made of iron. Out in the hall the two men standing on the outside against the wall where the subject had frozen them in place raised their automatic weapons and took aim, but before anything could be done two of subject's red energy like tails stabbed them directly through their center torso, cracking the wall behind them as they had been impaled.

"Such power could this kind of power naturally exist in the natural world or is he a result of an experiment I wonder?"

As the subject walked out into the hallway it paused as a red emergency light turned on no doubt followed by a loud siren going off throughout the entire research facility. As he saw soldiers charging down the length of the hall at the subject the only thing he could think of was where had Dr. Clark found such an incredible creature. It was as if rage and pure battle lust was all that was driving him. The subject then unleashed a terrible roar that fired a shock-wave hitting the incoming soldiers, all of whom's eardrums immediately burst as they were knocked over and simultaneously tearing up the walls due to the its sheer power.

"Incredible it's capable of sound waves attacks.'

The subject then glanced at the fallen soldiers before hastily taking off in the opposite direction.

"I don't get it why didn't he finish them off."

As the subject made his way through the left hand side of the hallway Miles could see it was walking on all four limbs. As if it were an animal.

"It appears that as its power levels increases, its intellect decreases to that of a wild animal, perhaps that of a fox?"

The subject continue to run before randomly stopping and immediately looking behind him. It's energy tails were whisking high above its head. It's claws were pierced on the hard floor. It looked just as if were ready to pounce on some unsuspecting prey.

"Why is it just standing there it has a perfect chance of escaping. Why would it-."

The shadowy out lines of several groups of soldiers could now be seen. The strange part was that the soldiers. Seem to be conversing as if they were on a routine patrol. Instead of the high tension you would expect from capturing a hyper-lethal renegade test subject.

"This isn't going to end well for them I just know it."

Miles prediction landed right on the money. As soon as the group of soldiers came within view of the subject. They instantly froze which is the last thing they should've done. The subject immediately hurled itself at the frozen soldiers. Immediately ripping into them and began to slaughter them one by one. Some of the soldiers fired at the subject their fear for their lives overtaking the objectives of their orders. Some of soldiers continue to remain in place still frozen in fear. Others who's flight receptors had kicked in tried to make a break for it. Regardless of which category they were in none of them would live to see another day. They were all massacred down to the very last one of them. By the time it was over nothing remained of them but there mutilated corpses.

"Oh...god...I think...am..going..to..throw..up. "said Miles.

The entire floor was littered with the blood of those soldiers along with their internal organs and their bodily fluids. It was not a pretty sight to behold. Their arms and legs were hacked off and thrown all over the place. Two of them had died by their heads being smashed in the light gray color of cerebrospinal fluid could be seen alongside their smashed heads.

When the subject finished off the last of the soldiers. It paused momentarily to look at his work as if he were marveling at what he had just done. This momentary pause only lasted about one minute. Before taking off again.

A few more groups of soldiers and base personnel had happened to come across the subject's path only to be met with the same fate as their predecessors. No one had been shown any leniency. Before the subject finally managed to escape by smashing through one of the walls. After the subject smashed his way through snow flurries could be seen entering the base through the gaping hole at that precise moment the footage immediately stopped.

"...' Dr. Miles Warren was left completely speechless never in his entire 15 year career as a scientist had he seen such a thing. For a moment he thought he was seeing a Hollywood movie. With special effects done by Chris Corbould and John Knoll.

"This can't be possible, this can't be possible, this can't be possible!" Said Miles as his mind raced with millions of questions.

''Those sort of ability's are naturally impossible no way he could have been born with them. Unless his from a Marvel comic book ." Said Miles as his mine tried to make sense of it all.

"The only natural explanation would be if that teenager had been the product of a previous experiment. Which I doubt no one with those kinds of result in a experiment will stay quiet for long. The only other logical explanation would be... If.. The X-gene really did exist. Could it be possible? Could there really be some sort of meta-gene?"

"The discovery of such a gene, would be groundbreaking and quite possibly, my ticket to world-renowned fame.' Thought Miles as he looked towards the vial of blood.

"Yes, and quite possibly make me the world's greatest geneticist. I'll surpass Dr. Clark's I'll suppress all the others. By the time I'm done there won't be a genetics book out there out there that wouldn't have my name on it." Said Miles with a jackal like grin. As he made his way towards the vial of blood.

"Let's get started shall we"

* * *

(Two-Years later,2005 One Month After Shadow Moses, Hammer Industries)

"Mr. Hammer, Dr. Farnsworth is here to see you" said Ashley the secretary.

"Send him in Ashley, but after this no more interruption while am with Dr. Cuvier" said Justin.

"Yes sir" she replied

Entering into the office strode up to his new boss's desk. Dr. Richard J Farnsworth was once a scientist at Armstech Industries, he was 5'9 with short dark hair, in his early thirties, he had a rectangle shaped face, and a nice trim body like a tennis player and he was fiercely appreciative of Justin Hammer, mostly because he was the only one to hire him after that whole incident at Shadow Moses.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I thought you should know that the new portable VR helmet training module is progressing faster than we anticipated we will soon be finished any month now. Also I was wondering if there was any way tomorrow my nephew could accompany me to work? Its take your child to work day tomorrow but my sister can't take him to her job." Dr. Stevens asked.

"Thank-you for asking me first Farnsworth, the answer is yes I will allow it " replied Justin

Is there any place in the lab where you did not want me to show him " Dr. Farnsworth asked.

"Again thank you for asking me first Farnsworth there is actually stay away from section 4 of the Lab that's where we are keeping the equipment for next month's, experiment everything else you can show your nephew " replied Justin.

"Yes sir" he said turning and leaving the office.

"So back to what I was saying Cuvier the only thing left now is human testing, which is what I was explaining to you last night as to why you are actually here, on this little project of mine. Human genetics are you expertise." said Justin.

"You are correct Mr. Hammer I am one of the best when it comes to human genetics,. But Hammer the analysis report on the enhancement serum are a bit confusing and I was hoping you could clear them up for me." said Dr. Warren.

"Please share your thoughts Dr. Cuvier " replied Justine rising from his chair and going to his big window, which had a beautiful morning view of Manhattan.

"Well when reading the analysis report on most of the animal testing, the enhancement serum only showed a temporary increase in strength, speed, and density, but when I looked at the fox's and wolfs analysis they were off the scale, the enhancements have integrated on a molecular level, the fox and wolf showed vast increases in strength, speed, density, in everything and according to this chart the changes are permanent and have the potential to increase it's as if ….."

"As if what Dr. Cuvier?"

"Well it's as if they were exposed to a different form of enhancement…they were weren't they" asked Cuvier

"Before I say anything concerning these results on the real reason why you are here; you have a decision to make a very simple one are you in or are you out" asked Justin giving Dr. Cuvier a very hard stare.

"I'm IN" replied Dr. Cuvier without a moment's hesitation. He could tell this was big.

"Good; tell me what do you know about genetic super soldiers" asked Justin with a smile.

* * *

(Two month later)

"So we're finally ready to begin the final stage of testing." Said Justin

"That we are Hammer but where are we going to find a willing human test subject?" Said Miles

"Oh Doctor am already ahead of you on that one. I found a willing test subject weeks ago." Replied Justin with a grin.

"Who? You didn't actually tell him what this experiment was actually for did you?" Said Miles already knowing the truth.

''Of course not as far as that simpleton is concerned were conducting medical research on a new experimental drug. That's meant to boost up a person's immune system." Replied Justin.

"That still sounds, highly dangerous what in the world did you offer him for him to agree your terms."

"The same thing that nearly every single person in the world desires money! Lots and lots of money." Replied Justin

"How much did you offer him to agree to this little endeavor of ours? Asked Miles as he continued to stare at his boss.

"Oh about $1 million dollars half in advanced and half when the experiment has been completed."

"Ah money is there anything it can't buy? Asked Miles as he grin.

"Very few things my friend, very few things. Anyways you should have the subjects medical file within the hour. Said Justin.

"Great now that everything's been worked out when can we hope to begin the final stage? I'm tired of animal testing already. I want to get to the main event already." Said Miles rather eagerly.

"Patience Doctor you'll get your chance tonight as a matter of fact. I want you to have everything ready by midnight tonight." Said Justin with a smile on his face.

"Excellent am as jittery as a schoolgirl on prom night. I'll go immediately to set everything up." Said Miles as he made his way out the door.

"Ha his like a kid on Christmas morning." Thought Justin rather humorously.

*Beep*

"Mr. Hammer, Dr. Farnsworth is here to see you" said Ashley the secretary.

"Send him in Ashley."

'Yes sir."

The door opened and the figure of Dr. Farnsworth could be seen walking through the plywood double doors. He looked rather nervous.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Hammer" said Farnsworth

"Yes, yes I did so you could explained to me. Why your portable VR helmet training module. IS NOTHING MORE THAN A COMPLETE FAILURE." yelled Justin.

"Now sir I do acknowledge there's been some setbacks. But I wouldn't go so far as to call my project a failure." Said Farnsworth trying to salvage his current place of employment.

"Setbacks is that what you would call. A VR module that was meant to help train combat operatives. But instead can only give the user flashbacks of their past. Because I would call that a complete failure." Said Justin.

'Uh sir, I can assure you that, problem will be quickly rectified." Reply Farnsworth he was about to continue his argument. Before Hammer tossed him a book. Titled In The Darkness Of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. By Nastasha Romanenko.

"What's this!?"

'' That my friend is the main reason why I'm terminating your right of employment here."

"WHAT OVER A BOOK!?"

"Over a book that states your, involvement in a project that violates several international treaties. If there's one thing here at Hammer industries that all my employees must have is a spotless record. And your record has now been tarnished." Replied Justin

"Mr. Hammer I was only involved in Rex's conventional weaponry. I had nothing to do with th-."

"I don't care what was your part in that project was. All I care about is safeguarding my companies public relationship with the press. Something that you now threatened. So I want you TO GET THE HELL OUT HERE CAUSE YOU FIRED!." Shouted Justin

"You cold hearted Bastard" started Farnsworth, but he was interrupted by Justin.

"Let me stop you right there Farnsworth, I know this seems cruel, but listen closely this is just business nothing personal, so don't make me regret giving you this severance package." Said Justin.

"Severance Package" repeated Farnsworth.

"As a reward for your hard work over these last few months and because of the term of your termination here I decided to let you keep your project so you can complete it on your own time. Plus an additional $50,000 thousand dollars as a no hard feelings type of gift. Now you're saying?" Said Justin

"There's nothing I could say to make you change your mind is there?" Said Farnsworth

"No, no there isn't I'll give you 12 hours to settle your affairs here and pack up your belongings. After 12 hours you will be vacated from the building through security. Am I understood?

"Crystal sir I guess I better get started. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

(Outside of Hammer Industries 11:00 PM)

Excuse me Sir, but Hammer is closed, come back tomorrow hey! it you I thought you got fired today Farnsworth" said the security guard from inside the security booth that control the gates to Hammer industries. A man in a black trench coat was standing in front of the gate and he had been standing there for the last 2 minutes.

"Hey Rick it's me I just came back to get my phone I left it in my office as I was heading home " replied the man now identified as Richard J Farnsworth.

"I don't know I have strict orders not to let anyone into the building.'' Reply the security guard named Rick.

"Come on Hammer gave me 12 hours to get my things in order it hasn't even been eight hours yet."Stated Richard.

"That's true he did give you 12 hours. But I'm not sure he was pretty strict about not letting anyone into the building past 11 o'clock." Said the security guard.

''Look it will only take me a few minutes to reach my office and get my phone and then get out. So you have nothing to worry about." Said Richard

"I don't know."

''Come on man you owe me one for that time you came in drunk and I had to cover your ass so you wouldn't get fired." Stated Richard

"Okay, okay you made your point just hurried it up." Said Rick

'Thanks this, would only be a few minutes." Replied Richard as he walked through the now opened security gate. Heading towards his former office.

* * *

(Inside: Hammer Industries lab-3-section}

"Gentlemen may I present our brave volunteer Jack Napier" said Justin as he presented the man to both Dr. Warren and Cuvier.

Jack Napier was a man that stood at 5'11, a thin man of average looks with a fair skin complexion he had light short-brown hair, that matched his light brown eyes. He was also extremely nervous as the doctors gazed upon him.

"Hey Docs just a vitals checkup, then I can go back to sleep right.'' Joked Jack as he tried to light the mood.

Hammer and Warren just stared at him with a blank expression. But got some giggled out of Dr. Cuvier.

"Uh of course Jack you have nothing to worry about. Like I mentioned before while this experiment has never been done before. There shouldn't be any fatal outcomes.

"_Well there is a chance, this experiment might turn him into ectoplasm or flat-out kill him, but there's no reason for him to know that now, as they say, ignorance is bliss."_ Thought Dr. Warren.

"Well if you say so, I'm sure you guys wouldn't be testing this on me if it was too dangerous right? I'm sure you know what you're doing" replied Jack.

"Of course Jack believe you me ,we wouldn't be performing this, experiment if there wasn't a high chance of you, pulling through. Anything less would just be inhumane especially with your firstborn child on the way. As a father myself I know there's nothing worse in this world. Then a child never knowing a father's love." Said Justin rather passionately.

"Oh thank you, for understanding Mr. Hammer." Said Jack rather relieved that the person in charge held his well-being high in mine. Not knowing that said person cared more about results than his personal well-being.

"Of course Jack no need to thank me. Now if you'll follow Dr. Warren into the lab. So he can prepare you for the procedure." Replied Justin as he made his way towards the observatory deck above the lab.

"Oh sure thing boss 'shouted Jack at Justin's retreating form. Before following Dr. Warren into the Lab.

Justin soon found himself standing on an observation deck that had a sophisticated computer system installed. The observation deck overlooked the lab below, which was massive. In the center of the room was a large rectangular chamber with a table that had metal straps attached to where a person's arms and legs would be. On the ceiling of the chamber were several tubes with large needles attached to them, on the outside of the chamber there was other equipment. On the far left side was a large electric generator that ran electricity to the chamber and on the far right side was a long counter with all types of beakers, and chemicals on it. Also on the on the end of the counter were two large cylinder containers.

Dr. Abel Cuvier soon entered through the double doors and stepped onto the observation deck, going to the computer he started turning on all of the equipment. The lab buzzed to life, with the computer started to boot up and the chamber doors opening with a swish. Not long after 6 other scientist entered into the lab. They were all waiting on Dr. Miles Warren signal to begin.

"Alright Mr. Napier please strip down to your undergarments" said Dr. Warren

"Uh oh sure thing doc' replied Jack as he began to remove his shirt, and pants." Hey doc isn't this too much for a few shots.' Asked Jack as he looked around the chamber particularly the tubes with several large needles attached to them.

"What!? Said Warren as he was preparing the table for the up-and-coming experiment.

"Those tubes with the large needles, that generator most of this, equipment just doesn't seem right for something so simple.'' Said Jack as he, started to get a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Warren detecting Jack's growing nervousness, deciding to calm his fears by offering him, a highly believable lie." Mr. Napier this lab is equipped to perform multiple types of experiments at any given day. Those equipment while we will not be using them during this, experiment they will be used for others throughout the week. So pay them no mind."

"Oh that make sense no need to remove everything for a 5 minute experiment right'' said Jack slightly calmer now.

''Of course, now if you'll just lie on the table down so I can strap you in we can proceed" replied Miles as he gestured towards the table.

"Ah sure" replied Jack as he made his way towards the table.

* * *

( With Farnsworth )

"There! you are" said Farnsworth as he located his phone. He had left his phone right on top of his desk." It's a miracle no one through you away."

Picking up his phone and putting it in his pants right pocket. He turned around and walked out of his now permanently ex-office. As he stepped into the deserted hallway.

"Man it's a total ghost town in here "stated Farnsworth he had never seen the place so deserted before. He had worked late shifts in the past. And you could usually see a few scientists working late on various projects. But never flat out abandonment.

"What the hell did Hammer do layoff half the level? "Muttered Farnsworth as he made his way towards the elevator.

As he walking through the hall towards the elevator. He saw a faint light shining through one of the metal doors windows.

"_The hell Rick said no was allowed into the building."_ Thought Farnsworth as he made his way towards. The double metal doors that had a sign that read: _Section 3._

"Section 3? That's where Dr. Warren and Dr. Cuvier conductor their genetic experiments. Uh! they must be working late again" said Farnsworth as he remembered the pair working late into the night. When he himself had to work late.

"I know I shouldn't but I always wanted to know what they were worked on." It had been a form of curiosity among the less esteemed scientist. As to what they were working on. It had been well known that Dr. Warren harbored dreams of splicing human DNA with that of animals. They had even joked about it._'' Hey guess what I heard Miles was working on today turning himself into Lion-O."_

"Ah Good times, good times ."

"Ah what the hell what's the worst they can do they already fired me." Stated Farnsworth as he entered the lab.

Section 3's lab was without doubt the biggest lab in the entire building. It was divided into three sections A,B and C. Section A housed the offices of the scientist working within section 3 along with a conference room. Section B consisted of the chemistry lab and the computer area. Section C housed a observation deck overlooking a testing lab down below.

As Farnsworth was making his way through the hallway of section B. A red glow caught his attention. In the chemistry lab on, a metal table set several stainless steel test tube holders. Each of them housing a dozen glass test tubes all of them corked. But the thing that stood out the most was the Princeton orange colored liquid that would glow blood red and then dime only to glow again a few seconds later.

"_What in the hell? Are they experiment with radiation in here?_ Thought Farnsworth continuing to look at the glowing test tubes. He could almost make out a feral like face as he stared at the test tubes.

As he was staring he heard voices coming down from section C. Deciding to give the test tubes one last look before moving on. He could've have sworn he saw a canine like face snarl at him.

"_Okay time to move on_." Thought Farnsworth as he started to walk towards the metal doors that lead to section C.

As he got closer he could hear more voices. Finally reaching the doors he passed through them only to see Justin Hammer along with Dr. Cuvier and several other scientist standing in front of a sophisticated computer system. You could see different computer screen's but each screen showed the same thing. Dr. Warren strapping a man down to a metal table.

"Mr. Hammer, sir, I beg you to listen to reason not do this, while I'm, curious about the results of this, experiment more testing is needed" said a random scientist.

"Quiet down you spineless coward " came Dr. Cuvier's reply.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY YOU SADISTIC SON OF BITCH" shouted said scientist turning to face Dr. Cuvier's.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Justin stopping Dr. Cuvier from replying "Listen, Doctor I understand your concern but I have confidence that the Fox formula will work trust me" replied Justin as the scientists started descended on to the stairs and into the lower lab. Dr. Cuvier was following behind them when the two cylinders on the counter caught his eye, walking over he studied the liquids inside, which was: a very large amount of black and red liquids, and an even larger amount of orange liquid.

"So this it Hammer" asked Dr. Cuvier , Hearing the question Justin walked over.

"Magnificent isn't it" said Justin as they both leaned closer.

"It's beautiful, but I don't know these types of chemicals"

"Ah, that's the fun part Able, there all brand new recently discovered chemical substance's "

"I would have liked to have been there during their discovery"

"Don't worry Dr. Warren might have discovered them and create most of the Fox, formula but I'm sure you have much to contribute towards Its improvement "

"So Fox, that's the name of the second formula you created: first there's just the regular performance enhancers that have a temporary increase and then there's Fox which completely reconstructs DNA permanently" asked Dr. Warren.

"Correct Able, and today, I will test the first human test subject for Fox, this event will be the first step towards a new era of human perfection" said Justin as he led Dr. Cuvier away from the cylinders.

Peeking around the corner from the counter Farnsworth had a clear view of everything that was going on and he only had one thought that was going through his mind.

'_Uh-oh'_thought Farnsworth watching the events unfold before him

"Alright Hammer all systems are green" said Dr. Cuvier who was standing on the observation deck overlooking the chamber.

"Everything is in order Mr. Hammer " said a scientist.

"Begin"

The scientist in the chamber began finishing the process of preparing Jack for the Fox injections, by strapping him down to the table, with metal claps for his hands, feet, and chest. Next the scientist started to put red marks on Jack's left and right arm, legs, and two dots on both sides on his neck.

"Okay, Jack you will receive six injections, one in each arm and leg, and then two on the side of your neck" said Cuvier from the speaker in the lab.

"'Uh-oh'' was his only replay.

"Beginning STAGE 1…. now" said Cuvier typing into the computer and pressing a button.

Slowly from the chamber ceiling six tubes with large needles lowered down beside Jack. Dr. Warren and the other scientist began to insert the needles into the red marks on Jack's Body.

"Beginning STAGE TWO; Warren get the serum"

While the scientist were leaving the chamber, Dr. Warren went to a refrigeration unit in the lab, opening the door Dr. Warren retrieved a large vile of the Fox serum and placed the vile into a compartment in the chamber. Dr. Warren watched as the liquid drained from the vile and into the six tubes.

"Stage two complete ready for stage three" said Dr. Warren making his way up the stairs and to the observation deck where Cuvier was standing.

"Okay Jack we are going to be monitoring you vitals during this process, beginning STAGE THREE, bonding the Fox serum to subject 00's DNA, Commencing NOW" said Dr. Warren pushing a red button and watching as the tubes started draining into Jack's Bloodstream. At first nothing seemed to happen but then Jack started to shake.

"AAAAAAAH….ACK….ACK!" yelled Jack four minutes into the procedure, he was thrashing and seizing violently.

"TURN IT OFF CUVIER! He's in pain" yelled Dr. Warren

"QUIET! of course he is, the serum is now breaking down his DNA and rearranging it into something greater" said Cuvier watching Jack's Vitals

"NO, you idiot if this keeps up his heart might explode, look at his vitals" said Dr. Warren.

"I see them and He can take it look at his muscle tissue three minutes after injection and they've increased by 3.5% and growing"

"DO NOT STOP!" Shouted Justin speaking for the first time since the start of the experiment.

* * *

(With Farnsworth)

Looking from his hiding spot, Richard stared in awe as the shocking events began to unfold in front of him.

'_Damn Justin just what kind of Frankenstein experiment are you doing on that poor man'_thought Richard seeing Jack giving a powerful convulsion, until suddenly his body went stiff and unmoving.

'_Oh No'_thought Richard with wide eyes.

* * *

"Shit, he's Flat lined you two fire up the paddles…and HURRY!" yelled Dr. Warren running form the observation deck and to the entrance of the chamber.

"WAIT! LOOK' shouted Dr. Cuvier"

'WAIT! FOR WHAT, THE MAN'S DY-" Dr. Warren shouted as he looked through the chamber door windows to see a familiar _orange aura_.

"Oh no'' whispered Dr. Warren.

A familiar orange aura began to cover Jake's body, much like his protégé before him but Jack's aura was slowly turning to a purplish green color instead of crimson red. As soon as the aura had completely covered Jack's body it began bubbling as it took the form of a one-tailed fox around his body, He started to spasm on the table before pulling his arms free of the stripes. The man's physical features began to change rapidly. The color of his eyes turned from brown to acid green, his face grew whisker like marks that were growing deeper and darker, his nails elongated to claws, his skin turned chalk white and he looked to have began to writhe angrily about, not liking what had just been done to him moment's ago, growling angrily almost like an feral animal. Then using his arms to pull-free from the straps of his legs. He landed on the floor with all fours limbs touching the ground.

"… What…" Justin for once didn't know what to say as he observed the growling figure of Jack on his fours, enveloped in a mixed purple/green energy in an animal shape. "A… Fox? With one… No, wait…"

Jack?" Dr. Cuvier was the next to talk, as the bubbling shape seemed to grown another tail out of the same energy, and Jack's growls became louder.

* * *

(With Farnsworth )

"… What…" Farnsworth was among the few who could look at him in the eyes. He was one of those who could see how they had became circled by black, liquid how they had become completely acid green and how on his cheeks had appeared feral marks.

"What the hell did they inject him with 'asked Farnsworth staring at the now transformed Jack Napier." Could it have been that strange glowing liquid I saw back in the lab? wondered Richard. As he continued to stare at the strange metamorphosis that was transpiring in front of him.

* * *

"… So, we actually did it." Dr. Warren was of course observing the transformation, from the safety of the outside metal doors. Before remembering what exactly they had just succeeded in creating." That won't hold him"

No one had been able to peel his/her eyes from the scene, some because they had never seen something like this, everyone because they didn't know just what was happening to the man. That purple/green energy was familiar to some of the spectator, even if the color was off but they had never seen it take an actual shape, or give away such a feeling. It felt like it was something alive. Then, there was the fact that Jack had just shed most of his skin and was losing blood in big droplets: both burned to ashes when they came in contact with the outer stratus of the aura cloak like thing of energy.

"What the hell is happening to him?!" A scientist voiced his concerns loudly, as the ashes (he still had to come to terms with how a liquid could be turned to ashes) began to circle around Jack only to disappear a few minutes later.

The transformed Jack just tilted his head from side, to side, observing as the people continued to stare at him. Suddenly, he smirked, evilly and he stood up on two legs, suddenly roaring out to the ceiling, before hundreds of small spheres of energy, green and purple, shot out from his body and began to fill the lab around him.

The appearance of hundreds of red and blue sphere objects. Just added more fascination and horror to the already baffling situation.

"... What are those spheres? Where did they come from? How are they floating? Asked Dr. Cuvier looking at the now three tailed Jack Napier.

Jack got on his fours again, his tails arching behind his back and pointing just above his head, which he raised while growling at the upper center of the lab. All the small balls of energy began to gather in the spot between the point of his tails and his mouth, and in a few seconds it formed a sphere of black energy the size of his own head, but that wasn't what frightened Warren even more. What frightened him was when Jack compressed the sphere into a smaller one the size of a baseball. The sheer repulsion of the process created a small crater right under Jack's feet right in the center of the lab. The vibration shook everyone out of their reverie.

"Justin, we need get the hell out of here NOW!" Shouted Dr. Warren finally realizing what was about to happen next.

"WHAT! WHY? Shouted Justin without turning his eyes away from the scene below.

''Look I'm not exactly sure what those spheres are but whatever they are I'm guessing they must be made up of some kind of energy. And whatever that energy is it's just been compressed into a small component. That means it needs to be released soon. And I'm willing to bet it's going to be released directly at us." Stated the now panicked scientist.

'... You worry too much Miles those are reinforced 17-4PH stainless steel doors. In addition the glass that you see throughout the lab and the observation deck are metallic glass plus-."

"That won't mean a damn thing" shouted Miles remembering what happened at that top secret research facility. "He's going to kill us all unless we evacuate now 'yelled Miles with fright in his voice.

''No one is going anywhere until the experiment is over I spent billions of dollars on this experiment so everyone just stay THE FUCK WHERE YOU ARE.' Stated Justin with a rather authoritative voice as he looked at Miles.

* * *

(With Farnsworth )

"...He's right.' Whispered Farnsworth as he continued to look at _that_ monstrosity that was once a man. He watched as the sphere continue to grow smaller and smaller.

I'm getting the hell out of here before that thing decides to do whatever the hell it's going to do "thought Farnsworth as he stealthily crept towards the exit.

As he reached the exit he silently opened one of the doors before immediately passing through it. Then silently closing it as if he were a thief in the night. Before immediately sprinting into a run.

As Farnsworth was making his way out of the building. He stopped right as an orange glow struck him. He tilted his head to the right to see the same glowing test tubes that he had passed before in the chemistry lab.

"That must be what Hammer, used to create that thing." He said as he continued to stare at the tubes before staring back at the lab that he had just recently vacated.

"...I know I shouldn't... but it created that thing...it must be valuable Hammer said he spend billions on it.. How much would it sell on the black market?" Thought Farnsworth as he continued to stare at the test tubes.

" No one would know until it's too late."

He immediately ran into the chemistry lab and made his way towards the table where the orange color test tubes were held by their test tube holders. Then immediately grabbing _nine_ test tubes and hiding them through the various pockets of his trench coat. Then running out of the lab and then soon out of section 3. As he headed instinctively towards the stairs.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at the lab)

Jack's jaw seemed to lengthen and almost dethatch from the rest of his head, creating an enormous maw… Which closed around the small ball of energy, which Jack swallowed immediately after, earning a look of shock from everyone. "What in the Hel…"

"He ate it?! He ate it?!" Justin was voicing everyone's shock in his personal way, but his shock grew as Jack suddenly began to tremble and fell to the ground, like he had suddenly become much, much heavier. "Oh… Disgusting!" And right after, it was like Jack had transformed into a human balloon. His whole body became round, like it was inflated, and it kept on growing in diameter while staying in that same shape, till it reached a diameter of at least four meters. "Shit, talk about unhealthy food! He most have gained a couple tons with just one sphere!"

"Just what is he…" Dr. Cuvier was observing Jack carefully, trying to figure out just what he was going to do now that he had become an human balloon, when he noticed something. Something was starting to come out from Jack's mouth. "Is that… Smoke?" Then, it hit him. He had seen something like that just in a cartoons, childish but, it just seemed like the closest thing to the truth he could think of. "Hammer… I think Warren's right he's going to shot all that energy out of his mouth… Straight at us."

'Yes that's why we need to get out of here now" Warren had not stopped insisting on evacuating for a single second. After he saw Jack swallow the sphere, he knew the energy had been trapped inside a closed space that would soon need to be released, and it was now slowly moving up the transformed's man's throat, while the Green-purplish monster raised his now enlarged neck up, to the observation deck.

"Fuck This!" Warren made a beeline straight for the exit crashing open straight through the doors as he made his escape.

"Warren you coward get your ass back here!" Shouted Justin before looking at the now plumped Jack who was now staring straight at them."Uh... Cuvier...um I'm going after Miles you're in charge until I get back no one leaves there posting or their fired!"

"What!" Shouted Cuvier.

He didn't get a response from Justin as he had just ran through the double metallic doors after Dr. Warren.

Cuvier turned from looking at the exit that Justin had just passed through. To back at the now transformed Jack who was still staring straight at them. He looked into the creatures face only to see a radiant psychotic smile pasted all over its face. His eyes immediately locked withes Cuvier he could see nothing but a bottomless abyss of madness and death.

"Oh, sh…" Cuvier managed to let out before he decided it would be best if he got the fuck out of there. He turned to head towards the exit.

But Jack had already finished charging an enormous amount of energy. And then shot out all the energy inside his body at once, in the shape of a huge Green/white projectile, a destructive sound filled the air while it destroyed the glass walls it soon collided with along with everything else.

''EVERYONE DOWN!''

**'KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

* * *

(With Warren and Justin)

"Dammit Warren stop running and get back to your post."

"Go to hell Hammer there's isn't a snowballs chance in hell of that happening"

"You'll return this minute or your fired!"

"Fine I was getting tired of working for you anyways.''

"You don't mean that look everything going to be fin-"

**'KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

* * *

(With Farnsworth)

Farnsworth had just managed to reach the front entrance as a massive explosion occurred.

**'KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

It was so powerful that it caused the entire building to shake, pieces of concrete could be seen falling from the ceiling. Farnsworth himself was thrown backwards shortly knocking himself out.

(2 minutes later)

''Ugh…God" groaned Richard as he pushed some metal debris off of his body. He then grabbed his ears trying to stop the loud ringing. He cracked open his eyes and he looked around. The big windows were blown out letting in the cold air breeze from outside flooding the front lobby.

"The tubes "shouted Richard as he immediately checked his pockets. All nine test tubes were perfectly intact not a scratch among them."Oh... thank God for small miracles."

Getting up from the ground and looking around the now blown to hell lobby. He could see small fires all around smoldering pieces of debris the computers and plasma screens were all cracked and sparking electricity. But most frightening of all were the large cracks on both the floor and ceiling.

"Jesus'' muttered Richard as he stared at the devastation before him. Before remembering what exactly caused this explosion to begin with." Damn have to hurry that thing might be here any minute." Immediately running through the now destroyed front doors.

As he finally got out of the building there was smoke everywhere as he was making his way towards the front gate. There was too much smoke for him to see clearly. But luckily he had memorized the path towards the front gate having left the same way for the past three months.

Finally reaching the security booth he could see a large rectangular shaped piece of debris the size of a golf cart impaled at the center of the booth."..Oh my God RICK." Screamed out Richard as he doubled his pace towards the security booth. He reached the side where the protective glass should've been now scattered all throughout the floor. Although he wish he hadn't.

"Jesus Christ,"

The body was fresh, recently dead no doubt by the looks of him. The amount of blood wasn't surprising, given that the entire lower half of the man's body was missing, under the large concrete piece of debris leaving behind only ragged tatters of his digestive system to mark where the skin and bone had been mashed away.

Richard found myself thankful that he was to horrified to had thrown up the contents of his stomach. It made it easier to bite back the gagging dry heaves that had erupted from his body. He swallowed them down before the acidic wash could coat the insides of his throat and mouth.

The moment Richard found himself in control of his body again he immediately took off. Full speed past the entrance gate that luckily had been knocked down due to several large pieces of debris falling on top of it. No prayer for the deceased no foolhardy attempt to check to see if he was still alive no tears for the loss of a friend he just ran.

As he was nearing the parking lot where he had parked his car the smoke began to clear he could see hundreds of pieces of debris all in different sizes and shape. Scattered throughout the entire parking lot and beyond. Several had landed on the few cars what were parked there like that brand-new silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren that had a mini-refrigerator sized piece of debris dented into where its engine should be .Whoever the owner is he/she is going to be super piss when they find out(considering their life course).

Thankfully Richards 2004 Honda Accord did not fall under this category. It was perfectly intact save for a few cracks on the glass windows. He got in started the ignition the car roared to life than putting the gears in reverse then backing up before then turning the steering wheel rights-side then shifting the gears to drive. Full speed towards the exit that led out of Hammer industries.

As he was driving he turned his head towards the building what he saw there would leave a horrifying scar on Richards mine for the rest of his life. The entire upper left-hand side of the building had been completely blown away leaving a huge penetrated hole shaped area. All the windows in the entire building had been shattered into millions of pieces there were fires throughout the upper levels. The metal steel frames were exposed. The ones that weren't blown off or completely disintegrated.

As he continued to gaze at the terrifying scene behind him a figure jumped out of the hole. The jump was over several kilometers because it jumped over several of the surrounding buildings. That were mildly to severely damaged by the blast as well. Before landing into the Hudson River.

'... That.. thing..is ..still alive" Whispered Richard as he continued to drive as he stared backwards before finally turning his eyes back to the road. As he finally passed the exit. Driving away into the cold New York night.

* * *

(Channel 7 News 6:00 AM)

"…_Michelle Liberty and if you're just joining us our top story for the morning is the explosion that occurred at Hammer industries headquarters at midnight last night. The explosion killed nearly half a dozen Hammer employees along with several other bystanders in the surrounding vicinity. The explosion also critically injured seven other individuals most notably whom the owner of Hammer industries himself multibillionaire Justin Hammer along with world-renowned Nobel Prize winner Dr. Miles Warren. Both of whom were flown to Mount Sinai Hospital for immediate medical treatment. As of 5 AM this morning both individuals are in stable condition. But both have fallen into a coma due to the head injury both sustained during the explosion. Authorities have no leads on what actually caused the explosion. But investigators are already speculating that the explosion might have been caused by one of Hammer industries primary competitors._

* * *

**Oh yea! Who's the first author to ever, write a story with the idea, of cloning just the Nine-Tail fox?...Seriously do you guys, know? Because I couldn't find any? And I really want to claim the title of first place for the concept?**

**Anyways the next chapter finally has some action in it. Also my writing style might change a bit. But its for the better trust me.**

**Finally bought Metal Gear Rising and I have to say the soundtrack for it is amazing.**

**I love writing this story so I could say without a doubt in my mind Ill update it at least once a month.**

**Also did you guys see the trailer FOR Metal Gear Phantom Pain? There saying that Psycho Mantis was the one in the end of the hall. When big boss was trying to escape. Me person I believe it. Why you ask? Because that would explain the flaming whale gobbing up the helicopter.**

******I'm excited about writing this story. I really think I can throw some interesting original stuff onto this story. Like I said, I'll probably address anything confusing in the coming chapters, but feel free to ask anyway or just comment, I've got no problems with that.**

**Last but not least Review they motivate me.  
**


End file.
